The Dream World (Sorry everybody, have to go on hiatus for a while)
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Hilbert knew he was always different. He could talk to Pokémon, and when the villainous Team Plasma awakens, Hilbert soon discovers that he is the One that can stop them. But is Team Plasma who they really say they are? Also what is of the enigmatic N who leads Team Plasma, and possesses Hilbert's abilities? Retelling with my own twists. Rated MA-18. Also harem and LEMONS!
1. The Prologue

Pokémon Black retelling

I was considering my ideas and decided that I might as well write a retelling and what the heck, throw in a rebel shipping. I also plan on making a bunch of references to a few favorite films of mine. As my first fan story, I will accept negative reviews as long as there is no profanity. Also as with all other fanfiction on this site I own none of the rights to the Pokémon license, or anything relevant to Nintendo.

June 27, 2011

1:46 Pm

My name is Hilbert Anderson. I am currently 19 years old. I live in Nuvema Town in the Unova region. My favorite hobby is toying with computer systems and experimenting with similar devices, such as Kindles, and handheld consoles, along with home consoles. I also suffer from nearsightedness and as such I wear glasses that correct this hindrance. These glasses have very thin, brown frames with rectangular lenses. Possibly thanks to my fondness for computer technology and a habit of comparing everyday life to the workings of a computer system, I always thought glasses with rectangular lenses fit my appearance better.  
Ever since I was younger, I knew I was different from my friends that also lived here. You see, I don't understand why but I have had an ability to communicate with the creatures we call Pokémon. I have had this ability for at least two years. I developed it while I had a weekend job at the Pokémon daycare center to help take care of various Pokémon alongside the owners. When a Pokémon approached me and I could hear what it was saying, I almost freaked out and thought I had lost my sanity. That Pokémon who had started speaking to me was a Deino, one of the Pokémon I had been helping out at the daycare. Said Pokémon was also female. Out of all the Pokémon there I got along with her the best. I never knew why, but the owners told me that she was abandoned by her mother and as such she kept her distance from others, maybe for a fear of rejection. Long story short, I was the only one successful enough to befriend the poor thing. Once I gained her trust, I became her only friend. It was possibly because I could relate to her being distant from others.  
Two years have passed since I left that job, but the owners allowed me to keep the Deino as my first Pokémon due to our trust. I talked with Professor Juniper about it, and she told me that any Pokémon can be considered a starter. That was good to hear, because normally three starter Pokémon are given to three selected trainers in a town. In this case those trainers who had been selected were my older sister, Hilda and our neighbors Cheren and Bianca. Because I had a Deino, whom I have now named Maria, I wasn't jealous for my friends. Tomorrow, Maria and I are going to start our journey with my sister and friends.

**I'm probably being to harsh towards myself, but if anyone doesn't like this, I won't bother convincing you otherwise. **


	2. Subtle Beginings

**Onward to the second chapter! As a few notes to bring up, I will try to differentiate human and Pokémon speech by italicizing all Pokémon text. And to make it easier to figure out what moves Hilbert's Pokémon know (credit to Dude492), I'll bring up the movesets of each of Hilbert's Pokémon before getting to the main story. Like this:**

Hilbert's team:

Maria (Deino)

Level 5

Moves:

Tackle, Dragon Rage

Focus Energy

Ability: Hustle

Calm Nature

June 28, 2011

11:12 Am

Today is the big day. My sister, Hilda and our neighbors Cheren and Bianca are going to be getting their starters. Plus because Professor Juniper sent the three starters to our house, Hilda gets first pick. But most of all I'm just happy at the fact she and our friends will stop being jealous of already having a Pokémon before them. Unfortunately, Cheren has already arrived, but something was forcing Bianca to take much longer than usual. Maria, who was sitting on my lap waiting to meet the other starters, had started to grow impatient and decided to ask me what was going on.

_"Hilbert, please tell me what on earth is going on? I can hear Hilda and Cheren bickering about the Pokémon they're about to receive, but is Bianca even here? I can't hear anything from her!"_

As I scratched Maria's head, I couldn't help but raise a smile at her statement. Because she was a Deino and her species couldn't see (well, for now) I have had to serve as her "vision". Kind of similar to those Arcanine, Stoutland and even Mightyena that are trained to help serve as "eyes" for blind people except the roles had been inversed in the case of Maria and I. Sometimes I would forget that she was unable to see, so a remark would help me remember her lack of vision. What she did say however, with Bianca taking longer than normal to get over to our house started to concern me….

"Sorry Maria, but something appears to be keeping Bianca from heading over. I don't know what, but I actually am worried about her….."

_"Do you think that her FATHER might be trying to prevent her from getting a Pokémon like your sister and Cheren!?"_

I could her starting to generate a low growl the way she mentioned Bianca's father. Unfortunately, her growling caught the attention of Hilda and Cheren who stopped their conversation, turned their heads towards me in concern. But without a word I gestured to the two that there was nothing to worry about so the two resumed whatever they were talking about. After I learned how to speak with Pokémon, Hilda and our friends discovered my new "trick" and became baffled at just how it was possible. Even our parents were shocked at first when they learned I could hear what Pokémon were saying. Eventually, our parents accepted it and believe that my ability will be an invaluable asset on our journey.

Oh, well back to Hilda and Cheren they were most likely questioning what was holding Bianca up. For as long as I remembered, Bianca's father was too protective of her wellbeing. Cheren thought of her as a ditz at times, but I am convinced she has some kind of mental disorder, but what specific disorder I am not sure. Possibly because of her father, she never had any real friends outside of Hilda, Cheren and I. Bianca once told me at least a week before that she always saw me as her only friend.

After at least what felt like an hour, Bianca finally showed up. While Cheren and Hilda seemed pretty frustrated at just how much time she wasted getting here, I put Maria on a seat, told her to stay put, approached Bianca and gave her a hug. She tried to apologize, but I told her not to worry about it. Because, honestly the only thing that mattered was that she was here. It wished the moment could've lasted, but Cheren just had to ruin it.

"Bianca! I've known for the last ten years that you had no track of time, but…"

Before Cheren could chastise her any further, I instantly gave him a glare that silenced him. I looked back at Bianca and assured her everything was fine.

"Don't worry. Today's the day you, Hilda and Cheren get a Pokémon!"

"Because Prof. Juniper sent the package over to their house…" Cheren stated barging in, "Hilda gets first pick."

I let go of Bianca and she walked up to Hilda and Cheren, ecstatic about getting a new Pokémon. I just smiled and re approached Maria, putting her back on her lap. She still trusted only me, but I was able to help her and Bianca become friends.

_"So Bianca is finally here, Hilbert?"_

"Yes, Maria. Bianca is here."

At the mention of her name, she looked back at the both of us and smiled. Hilda, who was slowly getting aggravated at just how much time, had been wasted, walked up to the package and removing the contents, which contained nothing more than 3 Poké balls and a letter from the Professor which had read:

"Dear Hilda,

Inside this box are three Pokémon; one for you, Bianca and Cheren. Settle your choices politely!" Sincerely, Prof. Juniper J

Hilda couldn't help but laugh at the letter and picked up a Poké ball containing a Tepig, Unova's fire starter. Bianca smiled and grabbed a Snivy, Unova's grass starter. She picked up the last ball and handed it to Cheren.

"And Cheren, here is your starter!"

Cheren didn't seem happy at the fact that he was unable to choose out his first Pokémon, but to be fair; Maria and I knew that he always wanted to raise an Oshawott, so he complied. Despite having their Pokémon for at least five minutes, Bianca somehow got this bright idea of all of us having a battle. I should also mention that Hilda and I have had to share a bedroom ever since we were younger, so I don't like the idea of our Pokémon destroying our bedroom. Unfortunately, my sister thought it would be all right. Thankfully Cheren shared my opinion. But Bianca refused to give in.

"Hilbert, are you up to a battle?"

Having come to accept the fact that she refused to be reasoned with, I gave in. I took one glance at Maria and was about to ask her,

"Hey, Maria…

_"Don't waste your time asking me, Hilbert! I've waited too long for a battle. I REFUSE TO TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"_

I was almost baffled at Maria's sudden outburst. To be fair, I had kept Maria in the house due to her blindness, so I barely trained her in battling. Didn't help however that everybody started to slowly back up because, of course I could hear what Pokémon were saying, but all my friends heard were a lot of vicious growls and snarls from her. I succeeded however in assuring the three that everything was all right.

"Don't worry, Bianca. Maria says she's up for a battle!"

_"You bet I am!"_

**And the next chapter will be Hilbert and Maria battle Bianca with her Snivy. I'm curious, how many writers here have had an issue where they can already envision how they want the story to end, but can't figure out how they want their story as a whole to play out? I guess this is what writer's block is like….. Unfortunately, I am always busy and updates might be infrequent at best, but I'll do what I can.**


	3. First Battle

**And now the third chapter! In this chapter Hilbert gets to battle Bianca, then Cheren, and Hilda. I should mention this story is still 1****st**** person, but on occasion character perspectives will change. And as usual, I do not possess the rights to Pokémon or anything relevant to The Nintendo License.**

**Hilbert's Team:**

**Maria (Deino)**

**Level 10**

**Moves:**

**Tackle, Dragon Rage**

**Focus Energy, Bite**

**Ability: Hustle**

**Calm Nature**

June 28, 2011

3:24 PM

I just know it'll take forever for me to explain how each battle with Bianca, Cheren, and Hilda against me turned out. Ah, well. Long story short, Maria and I accepted Bianca's request for battle, she sent out her Snivy; and I had sent out Maria. Due to her blindness, I had taught her to rely on her sense of hearing and smell to figure out her surroundings, so she essentially could hear everything. So no matter what strategy Bianca tried, her Snivy couldn't even hope to get close to Maria without her instantly getting bit or tackled by Maria. I think the battle almost lasted no longer than at least 2 minutes. I almost couldn't help but feel sorry for Bianca as she lost.

Once the both of us were done battling, Cheren told us to look around because apparently the battle partially demolished mine and Hilda's bedroom. Our beds were toppled over. The carpet that covered the floor was a mess. No, everything in our bedroom was trashed. Except for my laptop and Kindle. It was kind of funny, really. Hilda tried to hide her expression, but I could tell she was really aggravated at the both of us, more so Bianca for initiating the fight. Fearing the worst, I walked over to her to prevent Hilda from attempting to attack her. Hilda realized what I was doing, and gave up her signs of hostility. Cheren walked over to Bianca to revive her starter and without a word I walked up to my laptop to check if it was still working along with the wireless mouse I had purchased to accommodate the computer. Thankfully, everything was working just fine.

"Bianca, you are utterly hopeless"…. Cheren muttered to her while reviving her Snivy.

Well, not anymore. As soon the word "hopeless" escaped Cheren's mouth, the laptop mouse instantly broke in my grip. Poor Bianca jumped at the sound of the mouse breaking in my hand. Hilda, aware of what I thought of Bianca, tried to keep herself from freaking out at my sudden outburst of strength. Maria, who was still outside of her Poké ball (I was one of few people that didn't like the idea of keeping Pokémon in a special ball, unless it was necessary) looked in the direction where Cheren was standing and started to growl viciously at him.

_"HOW DARE YOU CALL BIANCA 'HOPELESS!" _She had roared.

Cheren had looked at me in concern about her burst of rage. I chucked whatever was left of the mouse into a nearby trash bin. I walked up to Maria and gently patted her on the head. Given I was her only friend, as well as being the only individual she felt the most comfortable, she instantly took a deep breath and (in a literal sense), exhaled all her aggravation. Because of her blindness, respect for Bianca, along with a strong dislike for those that insulted both me and Bianca, Maria had an unpredictable tendency to lose her cool at time. And at such times like this I have always been the only person able to calm her down. After she had cooled down, I looked at Cheren and assured him, "Don't worry Cheren. Maria's just saying she's up for another battle."

Cheren breathed a sigh of relief. I always knew Cheren was good at hiding his emotions, but something just told me he was terrified of Maria right now. Straightening his glasses, Cheren sent out his starter, an Oshawott, the water starter of the Unova Region. Without changing his expression he requested to battle Maria and me. Given that Maria was still aggravated with Cheren's insult and wanted to battle more, I told him we were up for more battling….

Despite Cheren's knowledge of Pokémon battles and how they worked, not to mention how well his Oshawott held up against Maria, she still came out on top beating Cheren's starter without getting hit once. It was more surprising when I remembered that Maria was blind, yet could still figure out where the Oshawott was. Oh, well from what I have read about Maria's species she will be able to see someday…..

I still have to give him credit though. He really did his study. At the same time though, Cheren and his Oshawott were battling an enraged Deino that doesn't take kindly to insults from others. And I fear this might become worse in the future. I sometimes shudder at the thought of Maria literally ripping someone in half because they mocked me in some way, when she reaches her final form…

After the battle where I emerged victorious, Cheren commended me for besting him. He then walked to Maria and me, whispering to the both of us an apology for insulting Bianca. Because Maria had calmed down in no time, the both of us accepted the apology with no problem. As Cheren walked away after healing up Maria, I looked towards Hilda asking,

"Hey sis, you and Tepig up for a battle?"

_Hilda's POV_

After I had gotten my little Tepig, I at first couldn't wait to battle with my little brother, Bianca and Cheren. But watching how Hilbert had battled with that Deino, and beat Bianca and Cheren's starters like it was nothing, I knew it would be useless to battle him now, so I declined his offer to battle. Maybe when my little piggy is fully evolved it'll be different….

It's funny really. Before we had gotten our Pokémon two years ago, our parents sent Bianca, Cheren and I over to the library in Nacrene City every week to learn of Pokémon both native to the Unova region and from other regions. Hilbert, on the other hand always preferred to be more direct with his learning. To be fair, he tends to think differently than the rest of us. Perhaps that was kind of why he volunteered to work at The Unova Daycare Center. He felt it was better to interact with actual Pokémon that were raised by loving and caring trainers to understand them better. When he left the job after two years and came back with a Deino, along with the ability to hear the literal voices of Pokémon, our parents freaked out. Well at least the former and not the latter.

You see, when our father Thomas started his journey, he had befriended a male Abra (now an Alakazam) that he named Neo. Our mother Ana, on the other hand started her journey with a female Ralts (now a Gardevoir) that she named Trinity. Given that they're Psychic-type Pokémon, our parents in a way developed abilities similar to that of Psychics. Such as communicating telepathically and utilizing a weak form of telekinesis. Both Neo and Trinity still live at our house helping out our parents with everything on occasion. And because our parent's first Pokémon were respectively of the Psychic-type, when Hilbert worked at the daycare taking care of Pokémon, they anticipated he would come back with a Psychic type as his first Pokémon…..

Boy, were they surprised when he came back with a Dark-type Pokémon. I mean they were at first terrified at the thought of Hilbert with a Dark-type at his first side. After talking with him about having a Dark-type as his first Pokémon later on that day, they were fairly impressed about his then newfound ability to hear Pokémon speak without telepathy. They also allowed him to keep the Deino after understanding her past, and observing how close the two were as friends. I can only hope that Hilbert and Maria only remain friends and they don't become more than friends, because I just know it's not going to be pretty if my fears come true….

_Hilbert's POV_

Maria was kind of disappointed that Hilda wasn't up for battling. Even her Tepig, having watched Maria and I battle, I could hear him expressing a lack of interest in battling. And from my time at the daycare center, I had discovered that Pokémon always tell the truth and will never lie.

After all was said and done, Bianca had taken another look around our bedroom and spoke up to us.

"Hey Hilbert, we should apologize to your parents about this mess."

Crap, I had forgotten how demolished our bedroom is from battling Bianca. Not to mention Cheren. But because it's her I refuse to get aggravated. We all went downstairs, me first with Hilda following close behind, both of us ready to see what kind of punishment our parents will give us. Well specifically I would be taking the blame, because Hilda wasn't up for battling. At the bottom of the stairs our mom was there with Trinity, leading me to fear that I was going to receive some kind of punishment…..

**Sorry, readers and followers for the cliffhanger. I'm splitting this chapter into three parts, because I'm not used to writing long chapters. I know it's a terrible excuse, but I don't like the idea of letting a chapter drag on. But, on a lighter note Hilbert will get the Pokédex from Professor Juniper along with his older sister and friends. And on a darker note, given that I plan on writing out two different endings, I added some foreshadowing towards one of the endings …. Anyway, feel free to follow or review. Or not… Ha ha ha **


	4. The Journey Begins

**Welcome…. to the real wor- I mean the fourth chapter! Long preview short, Hilbert and co. gets their Pokédexes from Prof. Juniper, start their journey and Hilbert gets to befriend another Pokémon. Again, I do not own anything relevant to Nintendo nor The Pokémon Company.**

**Hilbert's Team**

**Maria (Deino)**

**Level 20**

**Moves:**

**Bite Dragonbreath**

**Headbutt Focus Energy**

**Ability: Hustle**

**Calm Nature**

June 28, 2011

4:30 PM

As soon as I saw my mother and her Gardevoir, Trinity at the bottom of the stairs, I realized I was definitely-

_"Hilbert, relax. Nobody is going to receive any punishment for destroying your and Hilda's bedroom. Not even you." _Trinity stated, smiling.

Hilda almost burst out laughing at Trinity's statement. I looked at my sister puzzled, before I remembered that Trinity was using telepathy to speak, so Hilda was also able to hear what she was saying. But I noticed that Bianca and Cheren were strongly confused towards what was going on, leaving me the assumption that Trinity was literally directing the conversation towards Hilda and I. Looking towards mom, she was also smiling, stating;

"Trinity's right Hilbert. There is nothing to worry about."

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief knowing that I wasn't going to get punished. Bianca and Cheren out of concern walk up to our parents and offered to help remove the damage done to mine and Hilda's bedroom. Mom just laughed and told them not to worry about it. The both of them thanked our mom and left our house to rendezvous with Prof. Juniper, while Hilda and I stayed behind to talk with our mom. While we talked, I noticed Trinity "fly" into our bedroom, possibly to check on our bedroom….

_Trinity's POV_

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the level of destruction in Hilbert and Hilda's bedroom. To be fair, that Deino caused much of the destruction to the bedroom. But at the same time, I can't hate on Maria because she can't see. Not like there is anything I could do about it. Even if Hilbert's first Pokémon was a dark type, I still hope that he can befriend a psychic type on his journey across Unova, even if it is a Pokémon that becomes a psychic….

Time to clean this mess up, I guess. Using my psychokinesis, I started to bring everything back to their proper places. Cleaning is actually very entertaining when one possesses the abilities of a psychic….

_Hilbert's POV_

I was kind of baffled at how relaxed Mom was about Bianca, Cheren and I battling. Then again, she was surprised learning that Hilda didn't bother to battle either of us. Deciding that it wasn't anything to be concerned about, she just smiled and told her to go thank the Prof. for the Tepig she received. Before Hilda and I left, we were respectively given a Xtransceiver, a device native to the Unova region. It's roughly a communications device of sorts. Being a partial tech geek, I was always fascinated with how the Xtransceiver worked.

Having headed outside, Hilda noticed Bianca walking back towards her house. Out of concern, she asked me to check on her, having come to the conclusion that she might have gone back home to show to her parents. Given how her father was, I grew concerned about Bianca being unable to travel with Hilda, me and Cheren. Only thing that made it worse was that before I had worked at the Unova daycare center taking care of Pokémon, I recall getting along very well with Bianca's father, Mr. Robert Smith. That all changed after I left that job and could hear the voices of Pokémon. When that happened, he instantly saw me as a freak that shouldn't be around his daughter. He is also not too fond of Maria whom I always tend to keep by my side, if not because of her lack of vision. I'll never understand his reasons for hating the Deino species as well as seeing me as a different person. Let alone I will never understand why he doesn't like the sight of her at my side. Not to mention at Bianca's last birthday party she personally invited everyone at our house.

But when I walked through their door on that day, the jerk roared at me to leave their house. My parents (more so my Dad, because him and Mr. Smith have been close friends for a long time) and sister were utterly shocked by his burst of rage directed towards me. My parents were disgusted at how biased he became towards me and instead of me leaving we all left. Since then, my dad had tried to convince Mr. Smith that I was still the same even though I can talk to Pokémon. After all, my parents are psychics. But to be fair, Mom and Dad can converse with Psychic-type Pokémon telepathically, that Mr. Smith can understand. But he cannot seem to understand how I can speak to Pokémon without relying on telepathy. At the same time however, I don't understand it either.

Oh, well. All of that thinking has led me to the front door of the Smith residence. Before I could knock on the door, I could hear Mr. Smith yelling out, "NO NO A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" most likely towards Bianca. I remembered that I also had Maria in my arms after I heard her starting to growl. Knowing what would occur next, I told her to relax. Possibly because my parents were Psychics, I could sense things more easily than other humans. In a way, I could see Bianca trying to reason with her father stating, "But Papa, I can be a responsible trainer." With Snivy in her arms, she continued, "I have my own Pokémon and everything". Almost out of defiance, I could sense her approaching the door to leave. Before I could get out of the way, Bianca rushed out of the house and crashed right onto Maria and me.

"Oh, sorry Hilbert. Didn't see you there". She instantly jumped right off of me and started to apologize profusely. I just smiled while Maria walked towards Bianca and affectionately nudged her knee. I was about to tell her, "Don't worry about it. Let's go see the Pr-"

Suddenly, Mr. Smith barged out of the house merely hearing me speak and interrupted me, "BIANCA GET THIS TWISTED FREAK AND HIS BLIND MUTT OFF OF OUR LAWN NOW!"

Completely un-phased by his burst of hatred towards me I picked Maria back up and nodded to him. Out of respect, I tried to say, "Have a good afte-"

"I SAID GET OFF OUR PROPERTY, MR. ANDERSON!"

Fine, then. Hate me so much you refuse to let me even speak. Probably thanks to him I find myself spending more time talking to either Maria or my parents' Pokémon. Giving up on reasoning with him I walked away in disgust with Maria in my arms. Uggh, I HATE it when Smith refers to me by my last name. It just feels insulting. As I walked past our house to catch up with Hilda and Cheren, Bianca managed to catch up with me and said, "Hilbert, I'm sorry about how Daddy is. I'm sure he'll trust you someday But it's a secret, right?" Very well. I appreciated the response, but I just know it'll be a long time before Smith starts to respect me, even if he was close with my Dad. Thankfully it didn't take long for Bianca and me to meet up with Hilda and Cheren at the entrance to the Prof. Lab. Roughly 30 minutes later, after a lot of talking and explaining of utter irrelevance from Prof. Juniper, something about wanting all of us to explore the entire Unova region and learn of the Pokémon native as well as those native to other regions that have migrated here to fill up Pokédex pages, she finally gave us a respective Pokédex, and five Pokéballs to start our journey.

In all honestly, while the idea of a Pokédex is intriguing I don't see a use for it. To be fair, I can speak to Pokémon if I wished to know about their species better. As soon as the four of us reached the exit to Nuvema town, Bianca had spoken, "Hey guys I've got an idea. How we catch as many Pokémon as possible on this route. First to catch the most wins?" Hilda and Cheren looked at her and decided that wasn't such a bad idea. As soon as she brought up that idea, I thought I heard somebody crying. Because the other three couldn't hear the crying, I realized that it was a Pokémon crying. But why?

Hiding the look of concern on my face, I looked to Bianca and accepted the challenge. As soon as she, Hilda and Cheren split up to catch a Pokémon, I looked at Maria still in my arms and asked, "Can you hear that?"

_"Yes. I can't help but wonder whoever it is, why are they crying"?_

Out of curiosity, I started walking to where the crying could be heard. Or at least what I heard. The sound of the crying leads me to a waterway not too far from our house. And at the shore of the waterway was this poor fish. I had remembered that it was a Feebas, a water type of the faraway Hoenn region. Brown in color with tattered blue fins, it was frail and "sickly" looking. But at the same time I couldn't leave that poor individual there. Looking at Maria I briefly sat down and pulled out her Pokéball and explained to her, "Sorry Maria. I need yo-"

Before I could explain in full detail, she instantly complied, tapped the button on the Pokéball and returned without thinking twice. Ok, then. As I walked up to the Feebas in concern, where she saw me and suddenly became really happy. Out of curiosity I asked softly, "Hey there. What happened to you?" The Feebas looked up at me in slight shock, and responded, _"You heard me crying?"_ I nodded smiling.

_"How is this possible? No normal human should have the ability to speak! Although… my trainer who released me here, he was convinced by some kid with green hair that could hear everything I was saying like y-"_

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that there is another trainer that can hear Pokémon speak?" Without saying another word she nodded, then jumped out of the water and cried again into my chest wanting a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. The hug seemed to be enough to make her feel better. She started beaming when I pulled out an empty ball to show her and offered, "Would you like to join us, Feebas?"

She looked up at me in confusion. _"Us?" _She asked. Before I could explain, Maria jumped out of her ball and introduced herself. The Feebas smiled at me instantly and almost begged to join Maria and me.

"Very well." I placed the Feebas back in the water, pulled out the empty Pokéball and threw the ball towards her. As soon as she entered the ball, it instantly clicked without any shaking. I was kind of surprised, because Prof. Juniper mentioned about taking possibly more than one try to catch a wild Pokémon. So either I lucked out or she wanted to join us really badly. Oh, well I caught my first Pokémon. As soon as she was caught, I let her exit the ball and discussed with her about what she would like for a name.

"How about Belo"?

She started splashing excitedly, saying _"I love it."_

Smiling about her new name, Belo willingly returned to her ball. I picked Maria up and started walking to the next location, Accumula Town where I will rendezvous with Bianca, Hilda and Cheren. But at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what Belo said. A trainer with green hair that can directly talk to Pokémon like I can, Belo being released by a previous trainer that most likely loved and cared for her, just who is this guy to force people to release their Pokémon? Is there more to the story? It all doesn't make sense! I can see Hilda waving towards me so I put all my thoughts to the back of my head and approached the three with the intent of explaining what I caught along with her dilemma…..

**Yes, I know I made Bianca's father a very angry jerk, but to be fair there has to be at least somebody that opposes the idea of a human that can directly talk to Pokémon. As for the name Belo, it is Portuguese for beautiful. And yes I am Portuguese, but that doesn't matter. For this story, I plan on Bianca's party being the inverse of Hilbert's party. For example her first Pokémon is a Snivy, whom gains a serpentine form upon reaching its final evolution. In return, Hilbert catches a Feebas, who also gains a serpentine form upon evolving. Hilbert's first Pokémon is a pseudo-legendary. In return Bianca's first capture will be a pseudo-legendary. I refuse to say which until the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm starting college next week, so updates might come very slowly. I am open for questions if anybody has them as long as they're private messages.**


	5. The eNcounter

**Onward to the fifth chapter! Rough summary, Hilbert and co. "almost" show off each other's Pokémon, and encounter Team Plasma. We are also introduced to Hilbert and Hilda's father. Hilbert also meets and battles the mysterious green haired individual that Belo spoke of in the previous chapter. I think I'll throw in a listing of an instrumental from a movie or a game. Again, I do not own anything relevant to The Pokémon Company or Nintendo.**

**Hilbert's Team**

**Maria (Deino)**

**Level 25**

**Moves:**

**Crunch, Dragonbreath**

**Headbutt, Roar**

**Ability: Hustle**

**Calm Nature**

**Belo (Feebas)**

**Level 20**

**Moves: **

**Water Pulse, Tackle**

**Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse**

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Modest Nature**

June 28, 2011

6:00 PM

"So Hilbert, what did you catch?" Hilda questioned. She, Bianca and Cheren were planning on showing off what they caught after I did. Very well. I pulled out Belo's ball and sent her out to show the three. That was a terrible mistake.

Bianca and Hilda burst out laughing at the mere sight of Belo, while Cheren was quite surprised at the fact that I had obtained a Feebas. I could almost see poor Belo about to cry, so I picked her up and pulled her close to my chest, telling her to ignore their laughter. Cheren, baffled at the sight of Belo, walked up to me and questioned,

"This isn't right, Hilbert. How did you obtain her? We shouldn't be able to obtain any member of her species so rare this early on our journey."

I was confused by what Cheren said, but I decided it was nothing to worry about. Bianca and Hilda stopped laughing as soon they heard the word "rare", quite shocked. I felt better with the two finally refraining from laughing at Belo's looks. I looked towards Cheren and explaining with Belo in my arms, "It's weird, Cheren. She says that she was released by her previous trainer…"

Cheren just stared at me, puzzled. "Did you just say, released?"

I nodded yes.

"But how? Why would someone release their own Pokémon like that?" I responded, "I really don't know. But she did tell me her last trainer was convinced by some kid with green hair that it was selfish and cruel for humans to keep Pokémon confined in the very object that use to befriend them." So that the three could figure out what I meant, still holding Belo with one arm, and pulled out her Pokéball.

Returning Belo to her Pokéball, Bianca spoke up, "That's makes no sense at all. But then again everybody, look what I caught." She pulled out a ball and pressed the button in the center. Out came a Dratini, a blue Dragon type Pokémon from the far and distant Kanto region. Hilda, Cheren and I were even more shocked at the fact that she had caught what will become a very powerful Pokémon very early on our journey.

I always knew that Dratini were really huge at their first stage, but it was kind of ridiculous seeing it next to her. While Hilda and Cheren were in awe, Bianca explained, "I found him just wandering around here. Poor guy looked like he was lost or wanting a friend." I looked at her Dratini, who then spoke to himself while looking at the ground oblivious to me crying,

_"Why did my trainer release me? Why did she listen to that kid with green hair and leave me here? And everything that kid told her. What did he mean of trainers being selfish and cruel by being at our side? My previous trainer never was selfish or cruel to me. She never used me as a slave or some kind of tool that can easily be replaced. I hope I can be great friends with my new trainer"…._

Out of sympathy towards the Dratini, I had approached him, asking, "So you were released to?"

He instantly looked at me with utter shock before responding, _"You heard all of that?"_

"Every word." I actually felt kind of awful hearing everything the poor guy said. "I'm sorry about your loss." The Dratini seemed surprised by my sympathy and even more surprised when I hugged him in an attempt to make him feel better. But his expression drastically changed after that. _"Thank you", _Was all I needed to hear from the little guy. Bianca even pulled me into a hug, thanking me for helping her new friend cheer up.

**Pokémon Black/White: Accumula Town**

Smiling, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she recalled her Dratini and the both of us walked to Accumula Town, ignoring Hilda and Cheren's ranting about not being able to show off what they caught. Not that we really cared. Bianca and I had befriended respectively a rare Pokémon. As we entered Accumula Town, I noticed several things had changed about the town. For one in the center, there were some men in what looked like attire reminiscent to that of medieval knights, and they looked like they were in the process of setting up flags, banners and stuff. I really didn't know what they were doing, but I guessed that some speaker was going to say something. The both of us decided to go into the Pokémon Center to heal up our Pokémon before we went any further. Inside the center was my father who was about to leave. I couldn't help but smile because it wasn't her father here.

Noticing the both of us entering the center, Dad stayed inside while the both of us went to heal up our Pokémon. When that was finished she approached the Poké Mart to stock on items and such. Remembering that we were supposed to be going on separate journeys, I bid farewell to Bianca and walked up to Dad. Before I could say a word he asked, "Let me guess. You and Hilda finally started your journey, across Unova, Robert yelled at you again, but at the same time you also caught a Pokémon."

I smiled sadly and nodded at the mention of Smith. But I also added, "Yes, but here is the weird thing, Dad." As we walked outside we found a bench not too far from the center. I also let Belo out into a nearby pond so she could swim around. But before we could talk further, we noticed the town's entire population standing before what looked like some kind of rally. In front of the audience stood some man wearing this really huge robe where the shoulders resembled the battlements of a castle. Dad and I stood where we were because we could hear everything just fine. Belo even poked her head out of the water curios to hear what was going on.

**Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): Theme of Dr. Eggman (Full version)**

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am Ghetsis, representing Team Plasma. And I am here to tell you about Pokémon liberation!"

Dad and I recoiled at what this Ghetsis said. Pokémon liberation? Could it even be possible?

"That is right, citizens! We must liberate all Pokémon! They are suffering at the hands of selfish trainers when we think they are our partners at work! They capture these poor innocent creatures, turn them in fighting machines, and have turned this into an almost endless cycle for Pokémon! There is an organism that does the same exact same thing!"

Everybody slowly backed up in fear at everything at what he said. Belo just stared at fear at what she was hearing. Somehow my Dad remained very calm about all of this. I was in shock, however. I started to think back to two years ago when I had worked at the Pokémon Daycare Center. Any Pokémon I talked to always spoke of their trainers with high regard and respect. None of them ever talked badly of their trainers, which leaves me to wonder. What makes this Ghetsis guy think that trainers were making Pokémon suffer? I couldn't help but cringe as he questioned the audience rhetorically,

"Does anyone know what that organism would be?! A virus! Pokémon training is a DISEASE! A cancer of this region and liberation is the cure! Trainers, if you really love and care for your Pokémon, then you must release your Pokémon and stand out from this PLAGUE! Only then will humans and Pokémon be equals! That is all for today!"

As soon as he finished, those men in their medieval attire grabbed everything surrounded him left without saying another word. I had a million thoughts running through my head now. This Team Plasma group wished for everyone to release their Pokémon. What made it worse was that everyone became convinced that it was bad to keep Pokémon. But at the same time others argued that humans and Pokémon should stay together. As a few started releasing their Pokémon, I got a headache from hearing different voices wondering why their trainers released them.

I could only look at the now released Pokémon with sadness at their confusion. Dad knew what I was thinking and convinced me not to approach them and leave them be. As the small group of Pokémon returned to the wild filled with despair and misery, four of them looked back and saw me with Belo and Maria who were both really happy to be around me after I told them I wouldn't release them. They were a Riolu (a fighting-type of the Sinnoh region), a Snorunt (an ice-type of the Hoenn region), a Petilil (a grass-type native to Unova), and an Eevee (a normal-type of the Kanto region).

Given that those four noticed me specifically I could almost foresee meeting up with them again somewhere in different areas of Unova. Knowing what I was thinking Dad spoke up and said, "Perhaps you will, Hilbert. But for now, I need to head home. See you around, son." I just smiled, hugged my Dad goodbye, and started to get ready to leave Accumula Town as he walked home. He also looked at Belo in the pond, possibly thought of what Ghetsis said and maybe realized how I had obtained her before he departed. I looked at her reassuringly and recalled her back to her ball, put Maria back in my arms and started walking towards the exit of Accumula Town, asking her, "Maria, tell me. Do even believe any of the nonsense that Ghetsis guy was saying?"

She looked up at me, well if she could and responded, _"Why would I bother believing any of that? You already know the truth. You are my only friend, Hilbert. Without you, I would have nothing. I need you."_

I was baffled by what she said. She needed me? Unfortunately I knew what that might possibly mean and I know it's legal in Unova, but she couldn't be seriously about it. Especially since there is Bianca whom I still hold in my heart. I was close to exiting the town when I was stopped by a masculine voice blurting out, "Your Pokémon. Just now she was saying"…

**Pokémon Black and White: N Encounter**

Remembering what Belo told me earlier, I turned around and saw a teenager at least a year or two older than me with green hair, a black and white cap, white shirt and brown khakis. Perhaps this is the individual that Belo had spoken of earlier. Coming to the conclusion that he was capable of speaking to Pokémon, I smiled and responded, "Yes, I know. Maria here really doesn't like what that Team Plasma stands for. Also I am aware that Pokémon are capable of talking, but it appears that we are the only ones that can truly hear them." He took a step backwards at what I said.

He then stated unsure of himself or me, "Yes, they can talk. But I am quite amazed that I am not alone. My name is N."

N? Who in their right state of mind refers to themselves by letter? But maybe that's it! This N kid must have some kind of disability that actually allows him to do speak to Pokémon. Granted, I have a disability too, that can't be why I can talk to Pokémon, too. Coming to the conclusion that N wasn't leaving any time soon, I told him almost laughing, "Very well, N. My name is Hilbert. Professor Juniper requested my friends and me to explore the Unova region and complete the Pokédex to understand the Pokémon better."

I pulled out my Pokédex and looked at it briefly with disgust. Putting my Pokédex away, I continued "But the truth is; what is the point of having one when you can simply speak to them?" Nodding in agreement he questioned, "So you are saying that you refuse to confine them into many, many Pokéballs? As a trainer too, I can't help wonder….are Pokémon happy that way? Being trapped in a ball, waiting to be summoned out only to force them to battle somebody and then ordered to return back into their 'prisons' ".

I didn't say I was going to catch them all. But I was shocked at show he described the device that we title the Pokéball. Maria, still in my arms started growling at what N was saying. I wasn't that much of a fan of them either, but I wouldn't classify a Pokéball as a prison.

Before I could respond N questioned further, "Well is it?! Let me hear your friends again, Hilbert!"

Fine, then. I placed Maria on the ground and she yelled ay N viciously, _"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE AS POKÉMON ARE NOT HAPPY BEING WITH OUR TRAINERS?! HILBERT HAS BEEN MY ONLY FRIEND AND HAS MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!" _I was baffled by what she said. I know she said that she needed me, but I didn't think I would mean that much to a blind dragon. Even N was shocked at her reaction. But his expression changed instantly and said, "Very well. I'd like to know how honest your Deino is being, Hilbert."

Maria growled at N again when he referred to her by species name as well as doubting her honestly. To be fair, I would feel the same way. Completely unfazed by her growling, N threw out a Pokéball saying, "Go Purrloin!" Out of the ball had thrown came a purple feline Pokémon.

**Pokémon Black and White: N battle**

Oh, fine. Maria was getting frustrated with everything N had stated. I couldn't help but smile at how amped she was for another battle though. I looked towards Maria and said, "Let's make this a little more interesting. I wish to see just how well you can battle without me telling you what to do. Despite her anger she agreed,_ "Okay then. Let's show him"._ Knowing that Purrloin and their evolution were ridiculously fast, I gestured a hand towards N to attack first.

He snapped a finger and the Purrloin started charging at Maria while preparing to attack with a scratch. I just smiled, knowing that she remembered her training because she stood still like a statue. As the Purrloin grew closer and closer to Maria, N removed his cap and started scratching his head in confusion. Once N's Pokémon was at least in attacking range of Maria, she instantly used a Headbutt. I almost freaked out at just how much power she unleashed at once. When her head made contact with the Purrloin, the purple feline was thrown almost 6-9 feet across the ground. For a second I thought I could hear bones being broken. But not Maria's bones…..

I was even more shocked when she directed her head towards N and roared in frustration, _"DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TRYING TO CONVINCE HILBERT THAT HE SHOULD RELEASE ME! WE ARE FRIENDS AND I REFUSE TO BE SEPERATED FROM HIM!"_

I could only stare at her with what she said. N just stood there returning the fainted Purrloin to his Pokéball. He muttered something to himself and for a second I thought I heard him whisper, "I have never heard a Pokémon say such things before"…..

Wait a minute. He just said that he has never heard a Pokémon talk positively about their trainer before? There must be more to the story, but before I could ask him further he regained his posture, and boasted, "As long as Pokémon are confined by trainers, they will never become perfect beings. I need to change the world, for they are my friends." And with that he left. Shrugging I walked up to Maria and asked her, "Hey Maria. How are you doing?" She smiled responding, _"I feel a lot happier now that weird guy left. I hope." _

**Sonic Unleashed: Apotos Hub World (night)**

"Don't worry, Maria. That N guy already did." She relaxed instantly upon hearing that. It creeps me out just how fast her personality can change. I can only hope I can keep her emotions under control as she evolves. And what N said: perfect beings? What did he mean by that? Maybe it was a rhetorical question. I looked up at the sky and was baffled at how dark it had suddenly gotten. I looked at the time on my Xtransceiver and was shocked when the time said 9:30 PM. It was that late out now? Realizing that it would be a waste of time to try to get to Striaton City at this time of the night. So with Maria still in my arms we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

Bianca was still inside. When she saw me she explained something about stocking on items, but she also said that she reserved a room for the both of us at a center. "By the way Hilbert, the room has one bed. That means we get to share. Yay!" I worried at first, but then again her father should still be at Nuvema Town. I smiled and responded, "Thank you, Bianca. Let's go to our room". I followed her to the room we were sharing and I was impressed by the interior. Inside were a queen-size bed, table and two chairs, and a bathroom for us to share individually. While getting ourselves ready for bed, Bianca went to take a shower and I went to tend to our Pokémon. I let everyone out of their ball, including her Pokémon. I also heard Bianca singing in the shower and out of curiosity put my ear on the door. I could hear say something like, "…..take a chance, cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle, when you use your mind. Mr. Bad's got it good, but this ain't his neighborhood he's taking over. No, no…. Time is now; he can't hide, find the power deep inside and make it happen!"

I really didn't understand what on earth she was saying, but I just went with it. After I finished tending to Bianca's Pokémon and helping them get to sleep, she got of the bathroom wearing an emerald green night gown. If I didn't know better I'd think she was wearing some kind of dress. Thoughts of the both of us being together started running through my head, but I remembered what her father thought of me. Then there is Maria who says that she wants me. Now that she is out of the shower I brought Belo into the bathroom to clean out the tub and fill it with water for her to swim in curios to what she has to say.

After I got dressed I looked at Belo happily floating around in the tub water and decided to ask her, "Belo, I'm curios. What do you think of me?" Hearing what I asked she looked up at me and responded, _"I confess, Hilbert. I've only known you for at least 4-5 hours, but I feel the same way Maria does about you." _So Belo also wants me the same way Maria does. I bid her goodnight and approached where Bianca was sleeping. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I couldn't help but feel weird about everything that occurred today…..

Belo and Maria are developing feelings for me; I'm developing feelings for Bianca, this Team Plasma group rallying people to release their Pokémon, then there is N who shares the opinions of Team Plasma. But at the same time could this Team Plasma group actually support what N told me? None of it was making sense, no matter what scenario I thought out. I took another look at the time and almost freaked when I saw that it was already 1:30 AM. Was I thinking for that long? I have wasted too much time; I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. I took one last look into the trees at the outskirts of Accumula Town and for a second I swore I saw a Pokémon or two looking at me but when I blinked there was nothing. I have definitely been awake for too long. So I hopped into bed with Bianca, took one last glance at Maria who snuggled up to Bianca's Dratini, wrapped my arms around her and called it a night….

_Unknown POV_

After I was released by my previous trainer, I found the Eevee, Petilil and Snorunt and the four of us formed a group of sorts to fend for ourselves. As we hid in the forest, I watched that one trainer with the Deino and Feebas who didn't let them go and wondered why he wouldn't let them go. When he was about to leave, he started talking to that dragon.

Surely it is not possible for humans to hear the tongue of us Pokémon. But out of curiosity, I used my aura to hear what the two were saying. Seeing that kid with brown hair visibly react to her saying that she needed him just baffled me. But at the same time I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Perhaps the Deino and Feebas see something in their trainer.

I walked deeper into the woods where the other three were and decided to call it a night. Snorunt and Petilil were fast asleep when I returned. Eevee however stayed awake waiting for me to return. When I did she approached me asking, "Hey Riolu. Do you think that trainer might see something in all four of us?" I smiled at the Eevee and explained to her, "Possibly. But first he has to earn our trust." Then I clenched my fist where it slowly turned into a brick of ice.

I relaxed my hand and the ice disappeared. I looked back the Eevee and told her smiling, "But in my case, I'll have to earn his trust"….

**If anyone is curious, there will be lemons in future chapters. I refuse to write yaoi or yuri for this story, however. Keep in mind this will partially be a rebel shipping. I'd also like for everyone reading to figure out the references I'm making. **


	6. Well that escalated quickly (LemoNs)

**Sega Nesquik: Howdy, everybody, Sega Nesquik here. Just thought I'd drop into the story. Well sort of. Not much I can say other than that I am sorry about how long it took to update this story. College is just tormenting me with homework. But on a lighter note, there will be lemons in this chapter. Just a forewarning to everybody reading. I should also mention that there will be time skips. And we get to learn that Bianca is not who she says she is…..**

**(My Milotic, Beleza walks, err slithers into my bedroom, with a bottle of Strawberry flavored Nesquik in one of her fins).**

**Beleza: Hey Nesquik, why are you trying to sound like- I mean, write this out as if you're doing a Let's Play and not writing another chapter?**

**SN: Because I wanted to. Wait a minute, why am I writing about this? Anyway, feel free to take a look at this chapter and see what you think.**

**(Reads this chapter, looks at me with confusion) Beleza: I thought you said you refuse to write lemons where the Pokémon is still at their first stage of evolution, let alone their second stage…**

**SN: Relax, girl. I still refuse to write lemons in that manner. (Pull out my Blu-ray copy of Inception; put it into my PlayStation 3) I should mention, Beleza that I have an idea of using a certain mechanic that hardly gets brought up for use in the next chapter. Watch this and you might see what I mean…..**

**Beleza: (watches Inception intently) Mmmmm, this could get interesting…**

**Sega Nesquik: Anyway, here's the next chapter of Hilbert's journey. Again, I don't own anything relevant to the Nintendo license or the Pokémon Company as a whole.**

**Hilbert's Team**

**Maria (Deino)**

**Level 25**

**Moves**

**Crunch, Dragonbreath**

**Headbutt, Roar**

**Ability: Hustle**

**Calm Nature**

**Belo (Feebas)**

**Level 20**

**Moves**

**Water Pulse, Tackle**

**Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse**

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Modest Nature**

June 29th 2011

6:20 AM

**Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Pokémon Center (night)**

_Bianca's POV_

When I woke up, I found myself right on top of Hilbert with my head snuggled into his chest. I must've latched onto him for warmth somewhere in the middle of the night. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of him dreaming. After all, he looks so cute when he's asleep. I pressed my face really close to his, and couldn't help wonder how can he be so oblivious when he's asleep?

Suddenly I heard some laughter coming from the floor. I noticed Snivy and Dratini literally laughing at me. I almost wondered what they were laughing about when I realized that I was practically sitting on Hilbert's hip. Also hearing him moan, I could only wonder what kind of dream Hilbert was having.

But at the same time I should thank Arceus that Hilda wasn't here or she'd think the both of were getting "kinky", or whatever the term was. But I should be most grateful that my Dad isn't here. I don't even want to think about what he would do if he saw us like this…..

Before I could tell Snivy and Dratini to stop laughing at us, Hilbert's Deino, Maria had woken up and started to viciously roar and snarl **(think of the T-Rex roars from Jurassic Park)** at them to stop it. I wish I could tell what she was saying, but the two instantly shut their mouths from whatever she said and then looked at her with absolute shock.

I looked back at Hilbert who was still asleep and couldn't help wonder; what was it about him that allowed him to hear Pokémon speak perfect English for the last two years? His parents once told me of him suffering from Asperger Syndrome since he was 9, but anytime I tried to talk to him about it, he would always change the subject.

I got off of him and walked up to Maria and slowly patted her head thanking her for reasoning with my Pokémon. Normally she didn't like being touched on the head, but Hilbert, his sister, their parents and I were the only exceptions. She instantly calmed down when I stroked her head and told her thank you. She turned around and nudged into my hand purring. I could only guess that she was saying you're welcome.

I looked back at the bed and saw Hilbert slowly crawling out of bed. As he was getting up, I saw Maria heading into the bathroom possibly to check on that Feebas. Noticing that Snivy and Dratini still had looks of shock on their faces while they stared at Maria going into the bathroom, I couldn't help wonder; what was it that she told them?...

_Maria's POV_

Those imbeciles, thinking that Bianca would try to have her way with Hilbert in his sleep. I may not be able to see, but I know she wouldn't dare to try such a thing. Especially since that jerk of her father would tear him apart if he ever learned that Bianca and Hilbert did anything stupid. And she knows that very well. Not to mention I wish for Hilbert to return my feelings someday. Oh well, if I can find Belo, I should ask her what she thinks of Hilbert and I being mates. Hearing a splashing noise, I follow the sound until I hear a voice ask me, _"Hey, Maria. Is something up? What were Bianca's friends laughing about earlier?"_

I guess I already found her, so I responded wanting to change the subject, _"Nothing much, Belo. What do you think of Hilbert and I being together as mates"?_

_"I actually feel happy with the thought of you two being together, but at the same time, I… am in love with him."_

I was a little baffled by what she said. She also had feelings for Hilbert similar to me. I was planning on having him all to myself. But I guess the both of us could work something out, however…

_"I have an idea, Belo. How about the both of us share him?"_

_"Are you sure he would be that willing to accept us for mates, especially in the current state that we are in?"_

Unfortunately she was right. Hilbert couldn't possibly accept us the way we were right now. Especially since I still can't see his face…..

_"Not to mention Maria; what do we do if Hilbert befriends any more female Pokémon"?_ Belo asked me.

_"It's simple really. Very clear, like music drifting in the air-"_

_"Don't tell me you seriously plan on singing out your plans, Maria"._

I almost burst out laughing at Belo's response.

_"I'm kidding Belo, about the singing part. If he is to catch more female Pokémon, then we'll just share him with them. But at the same time I wish I knew how we could express our feelings for him"…. _

_Hilbert's POV_

**Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire: Pokémon Center**

After I got out of bed, Bianca told me something about Maria scaring her Snivy and Dratini by roaring out something to them. I almost laughed when she mentioned of Maria roaring, because I never tend to hear anything when I am asleep. Curious I walked up to the two shocked Pokémon and sat next to them asking, "All right, you too. What did either of you say that made Maria yell at the both of you?"

Bianca's Snivy had walked up to me and explained _"We can explain. Before you had woken up, our friend Bianca had perched herself on you in a manner that almost looked like she wanted to mate with you. Dratini and I just thought that it looked funny until your Deino had woken up and started yelling at the both of us something about Bianca not having the audacity to try "mating" with you because of her father. But that's not all. She also said something about having a strong interest in you…..."_

Great, I was hoping to keep Maria's feelings a secret from everyone else for as long as possible. At least they can't tell Bianca anything, but I know that she will try to ask me what they are saying. Didn't help that she was right next to the three of us. Knowing that she would probably figure out all of this on her own somehow, I realized that I should just come clean and tell her the truth….

**Sonic 06: Event; is it Right?**

"Bianca, I should just tell you right here and now. Maria has a crush on me. Along with Belo. But at the same time I also love you." As soon as the last three words escaped my mouth, she had approached me and without a word, wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine.

I was shocked at first, but decided to just go with it and kissed her back. I couldn't help but moan as her lips slowly opened mind and used her tongue to taste the inside of my mouth. I thought I could hear her Snivy and Dratini telling us to get a room as we kissed; well isn't that a priceless contradiction I guess.

As enjoyable as the kiss was, she pulled away and explained herself grinning, "I understand completely, Hilbert. I love you too. But I am perfectly fine at the thought of you being in a relationship with your Feebas and Deino." I was shocked by what she said. She continued further, "Heck, I've read a lot of fan stories on the internet of Trainers being in a romantic relationship with their Pokémon. Sometimes I have read stories of trainers even getting a little 'intimate with their Pokémon' "….

I was amazed by what she said. She actually reads those kinds of stories? How does her father not know of this? How long has she been doing this? I could only ask her, "Are you serious about reading stories like those?" She smiled almost seductively and responded, "Yes Hilbert, I am. If you were also curious, I am not as 'innocent' as my father wishes me to be. And I should mention, as much as I'd love to be in a relationship with you, we both know that my Dad would only get in our way. But tell you what, Hilbert. If you can regain my father's trust"… She pulled out a small box of birth control pills and continued, "Only then can we start an actual relationship."

Well this is a side of Bianca that I have not seen. Around all of us she was a sweet little girl that wouldn't harm a Minccino. Yet on her own, she has a very, very dirty mind and she has somehow succeeded in hiding that from even my parents. But at the same time I guess I could get used to it. Smiling I shook her hand and responded, "Deal." Snivy and Dratini who were still outside of their balls just looked at us and asked simultaneously, _"The both of you can't be serious about this"? _

Bianca and I smiled at the two and I responded, "Yes we are serious about this, you too"….

Seeing that it was almost 7:00 I thanked Bianca for the conversation, grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom where I found Maria and Belo discussing about something.

Thinking that the both of them would've freaked out if I just barged into the bathroom I had knocked before I headed in. Belo seemed happy to see me but Maria looked concerned until I asked, "Hey girls. Talking about something special?" Maria had looked up at me **(Well, sort of)** and responded almost suddenly, _"Oh, nothing really. The both of us were talking about where we are going to be heading next." _Belo started nodding her head in agreement. Something just told me that they were lying, but I decided to just leave them be as I returned the two to their balls and got changed.

**12:30 PM**

**Pokémon Black and White: Routes 2 and 3 (summer)**

Bianca and I left the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town after having breakfast there. As we entered Route 2 of Unova we decided to part ways for now. She said something about wanting her "boys" to get stronger. After battling a few trainers myself, I could finally see the entrance to Striaton City. Now to battle the gym leader there and get my fir-

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event: Shadow's Infiltration**

"HILBERT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I turned around and saw Hilda running towards me. Then I remembered that I had ditched my sister and Cheren yesterday walking into Accumula Town with Bianca. She was wearing her usual attire of a white undershirt, black vest with blue short shorts, and black boots. It was a style my parents utterly despised, but because of how good her grades were back at school they grudgingly accepted what she wore.

I just knew that she wanted to fight me while I wanted to avoid a fight. So I just smiled and stated, "Hey sis. Sorry about ditching you and Cheren yesterday". Hearing me apologize seemed to help calm her down a bit despite still showing aggravation towards me. She explained herself smiling like a five year old at a candy store, "I just want to see how good my little brother is at battling now. Go Pignite and Gabite!"

What? She already evolved her starter?! And she had obtained a rare Pokémon, like Bianca and I! Hilda explained herself, "This is weird Hilbert. Yesterday I saw this really huge group of Pokémon entering the nearby trees from Accumula Town. And the Gabite here looked like he was abandoned. But that isn't all. There was even this small group of Pokémon consisting of a Snorunt, a Petilil, a Riolu, and an Eevee that came running up to me as if they were looking for a friend. But when they got really close to me they had instantly run back into the nearby forest. I can only guess I reminded them of you somehow….. Anyway, let's battle!"

**Sonic Unleashed: Boss Battle; Day**

So she managed to evolve her starter very early on somehow. And she has an evolved Pokémon. And neither of my girls have evolved yet. I already know I am going to lose this battle, but I might as well try. And hey it's my sister that I'm fighting, so it shouldn't be that humiliating of a loss…

"Go Belo and Maria!" I could only exclaim as the two came out of their Pokéballs. I already knew that Maria would be up for a fight, but I was surprised that Belo was eager to battle.

"Pignite, use Brick Break on the Deino and Gabite, use slash on the Feebas!" Hilda roared out.

"Belo, use Water Pulse on Pignite, and Maria use Dragonbreath on the Gabite!" I countered.

As Belo prepared to hurl a pulse of water at Hilda's Pignite, Maria attempted to exhale a gust of wind from her mouth, but suddenly stopped. Unable to move she yelled out almost in pain, _"HILBERT, I…..CAN'T…MOVE! I FEEL….SOME KIND OF….POWER…SURGING….THROUGH ME!"_

Not too soon after she said that she started glowing in a huge burst of blue light. My sister and I had to cover our eyes with our arms from the sheer brightness. Before I could ask what was going on, Hilda called off her Pokémon's attacks and exclaimed, "Hilbert! Maria is evolving!"

_"I….AM…..EVOLVING?!" _I could hear from the blue aura that surrounded Maria. Yet something was not right. I thought I heard two voices yelling out rather than one. When the light had faded Maria did indeed evolve. But now her torso had grown larger, she had two heads instead of one, and a pair of wings had sprouted from her back. She had now become a Zweilous.

_"Well this is weird" _Both heads exclaimed. I could only look at her in shock. I slowly walked up to her asking, "Hey Maria. How are you doing?" She **(or should I say, they?)** turned towards my voice and both heads responded excitedly, _"I'm doing a lot better now, thank you for asking, Hilbert. Somehow I feel a lot stronger."_ Well, until she evolves again I have to now deal with a somewhat talkative two headed dragon.

Just thinking about it; Deino evolves into a Zweilous, gains two heads with separate head with separate heads. So when a Zweilous evolves again into a Hydreigon, it has three heads but one brain. So that must mean as a Zweilous, one of the heads must possibly die the next times it evolves. I need to find a way to prevent that from happening. But for now I could only ask her/them, "Are you still up for battling"-

**Pokémon Black and White: Routes 2 and 3 (summer)**

_"You bet I am!" _Both of her heads responded eagerly. Belo seemed really horrified at what has currently become of Maria, but she managed to regain her composure. Smiling at Maria's confidence, I looked back at Hilda and told her, "She's all right, sis. She wants to continue the battle."

My sister breathed a sigh of relief before walking up to me with a weird looking item that almost seemed to changed color in the afternoon sunlight. "I found this while I was looking for you, Hilbert. Cheren says that it's known as a prism scale and it is supposedly connected to how a Feebas evolves." She continued, "Perhaps you and Belo can find a use for it."

She handed me the Prism Scale and I noticed Belo's scales growing dry from the heat as well as the poor girl almost gasping for air. Crap, I'd gotten so distracted from Maria evolving that I almost left Belo to die of a stroke. I recalled her back to her ball and looked back at Hilda explaining, "Sorry sis, but we'll need to continue this battle somewhere else."

"That is fair enough. Now that I think about it, there is a small garden with a waterside in Striaton City that we can use, Hilbert."

"Perfect, sis."

After recalling Maria back to her ball, I started running towards Striaton City to find that garden Hilda spoke of.

**Pokémon Black and White: Striaton City**

_Hilda's POV_

Ok, fine. Ditch me again and see if I care. Nah, who am I to be ranting about this? Hilbert really cares for that Feebas and Zweilous. But it makes wander; do either of them have a romantic interest in my brother? The thought makes me nauseous. I am aware there are trainers that perform those kinds of acts with their Pokémon in Unova, but I refuse to let Hilbert go down that kind of road as well as myself. I also wonder; why is Poképhillia even legal in Unova and the other regions? That knowledge really disgusts me. And yet as annoying as Bianca can be, I understand that Hilbert also harbors feelings for her.

But if he thinks he can Substitute her for any of his Pokémon because of how much Mr. Smith, her father resents even the merest reference of my brother, then there is going to be a problem, Houston. Oh, well recalling my companions I walked to the Striaton Pokémon Center to heal them up. After leaving the center, I considered looking for Hilbert, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Noticing that the gym wasn't too far from the Poké Center I might as well go there and get my badge…

**1:30**

_Hilbert's POV_

Well that didn't take long to find the garden Hilda had spoken of. Walking up to one of the ponds that made up the garden, I activated Belo's ball letting her out into the water. As soon as she entered the water, her scales regained any moisture lost from the summer heat. When she poked her head out of the water seeing my concern, I was about to say to her, "Belo, I am-"

_"Hilbert, there is nothing to be sorry about. Your concern and focus on Maria as she evolved is perfectly understandable. But now that I am in a very decent water source, let's see what that Prism Scale your sister gave us can do" _Belo responded before I could finish. I was surprised she forgave me that quick. "All right then." I stated, pulling out the Prism Scale. The scale somehow started glowing and it glowed brighter the closer I brought it to Belo. When she grabbed the scale with her right fin, it slowly disintegrated into some strange red fluid that started to envelope her body.

_"This….it….can't be real!" _Belo exclaimed in shock looking at the red fluid as it started to cover her entire body. _"I NEED AIR!"_ As soon as she said that, she instantly dived into the very depths of the pond. What have I done?! What is that weird fluid that had enveloped her? Before I could even react, I saw a monstrous serpent instantly emerge from the same depths. It was cream in color with red eyes, with similarly colored eyebrows that protruded from its head into the shape of a heart. The entity even had red colored fins draping from its sides that almost looked like ponytails. I could even see its tail underwater, which was covered in red and blue scales. When it lowered its head close to my face I could just tell in its eyes that this only meant one thing…..

"Belo….is that you?" I could only ask in awe at her beauty. _"Yes, Hilbert. It is me. I too have evolved like Maria."_ she had responded. _"I am now a Milotic. And you really have no idea just how happy I feel."_

As soon as she said that, her fins had wrapped around me like a lasso. Before I could even ask what she was doing, Belo explained, _"Please relax, Hilbert? Let me at least express my love to you."_ Knowing that it would be easier to accept her wishes, I could only submit as she pressed her lips against mine. And wow did that feel amazing. If anything it felt better than when Bianca kissed me earlier. Plus with nobody watching Belo and I embrace, could this moment get any better? Not too soon after I asked myself that did I hear really heavy footsteps. Footsteps of rage. Her rage...

**Medal of Honor Frontline: Clipping Their Wings**

**2:30 PM**

_Hilda's POV _

Well, that was a long battle. But it was worth it to finally get the Trio Badge. With it in hand, I can already leave this city. Prof. Juniper mentioned of a friend of hers by the name of Prof. Fennel that supposedly studies dreams and the concept of multiple people sharing the same dream at once and entering a world within our own minds, but that really isn't up my alley. If anything, I'd say that Fennel has watched the movie "Inception" way too many times. But perhaps Hilbert might find an interest in what Prof. Fennel studies.

Speaking of my brother, I could hear him asking "Belo…..is that you?" When I walked into the garden I could see him speaking to a giant, almost draconic serpent. Absolutely shocked at what I saw I whipped out my Pokédex, scanned the creature and was even more baffled at just what I reading while hiding from their view.

**"Milotic: the Tender Pokémon. Known to be the most beautiful Pokémon in existence, it is said that merely staring at one can destroy any negative emotions and combative spirits one may possess. It evolves from a Feebas." **My Pokédex read. For a word that is Portuguese for beautiful I can now see why I Hilbert named his Feebas Belo.

I guess I should congratulate him for figuring out how that Prism Scale works to help her evolve. But before I could even consider that idea, I heard a moaning sound coming from where the two were standing. He of all people couldn't seriously be making out with that Milotic. When I walked closer to the two, I knew I should've expected the worse. Here was my brother being held up by her fins like a doll while HE IS FRENCH-KISSING A GIANT…..FREAKING…FISH! WORSE YET, I CAN HEAR MY OWN BROTHER MOANING AS IF HE IS ENJOYING IT WHEN HE SOULDN'T EVEN BE!

Forget what the Pokédex said about her, Belo needs to suffer for this! Grabbing my Pignite and Gabite's respective ball, I let the two out, both eager to re-continue the battle from earlier. Sorry Hilbert, but I can't let your Pokémon do this to you. Do you even have any what Bianca might say if she learned of this?!

_Hilbert's POV_

When Belo released me from her grip, she gasped in fear at something behind me. When I looked back, even I had to recoil in fear. There was nothing but pure rage radiating from Hilda at both Belo and I. Rage I fear that not even Belo's powers could nullify. I knew my sister always despised the idea of "Poképhillia", but I wouldn't think she would develop such a vendetta against my girls. The only thing that was creeping me out more than seeing my sister in a fury was that a thunderstorm was starting to brew which I swear grew larger the closer Hilda came to us. Possibly sensing our fear, Maria jumped out of her ball, both of her heads exclaiming, _"What's up, Hilbert? Somebody challenging us to a battle?"_

"Yeah, Maria. It's Hilda."

_"Sweet. Now that I am stronger I want to battle her."_

"No, Maria. It is not sweet at all." She understood immediately when the three of us had heard Hilda shriek out, "ARE YOU INSANE, HILBERT!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE EXPRESSING THESE KINDS OF EMOTIONS TO YOUR POKÉMON LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EMBRACING YOUR POKÉMON AS IF THEY'RE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! DO HAVE ANY WHAT BIANCA MIGHT SAY IF SHE KNEW OF THIS?!" If only you knew, sis. If only you knew. As soon as she said that, Maria started glowing with a dark blue aura. She seriously can't be evolving again…

_Maria's POV_

She might be Hilbert's sister, but who is she to interfere with mine and Belo's feelings for him? I don't know if it is just out of pure rage, but I can feel some kind of power coursing through me. Yet I felt that same kind of power when I first evolved, so I decided I should let it run its course….

_Hilbert's POV_

Before I could convince Maria to stop evolving, both of her heads exclaimed that she was ready for this. The weird part was that as her heads said that, the two voices sounded like they were re-merging back into one voice. My fear of part of her dying off as she evolved didn't come true after all.

Once the blue aura that covered Maria disappeared, I could only marvel at what she is now. Now she possesses three heads, six wings, a weird floral pattern on the three heads, and a set of red eyes for each head. But something told me as she looked right at me that only the eyes on the center head worked.

_"Hilbert, there is nothing for you to worry about. I'm still the same," _She said. "We can celebrate later, Maria. We have a sibling to calm down." I responded to my now fully evolved Hydreigon. Looking back at a very infuriated Hilda, I smiled asking her, "Do you still want to take on my dragons, Sis?"

**Sonic The Hedgehog 2006: Egg Cerberus/Genesis battle**

Without even responding to my question she yelled out in a burst of rage, "PIGNITE, USE THUNDERPUNCH ON THE MILOTIC! GABITE, USE DRAGON CLAW ON THE HYDREIGON!"

"Belo, dodge the attack then use Water Pulse on the Pignite! Maria, use Dragonbreath on the Gabite!" I countered. I don't even want to know how her Pignite already knows that move, but in her current state I shouldn't even question. As Pignite attempted to strike Belo with a fist of lightning, she vanished into the water before reappearing in another spot and launching a blue sphere of water at the Pignite. I was amazed that he survived the attack, but had to smile when he had gotten confused from the Water Pulse. If only it was able to calm Hilda's rage, which seemed to be further amplified by the thunderstorm.

"PIGNITE, SNAP OUT OF IT! USE THUNDERPUNCH AGAIN!" She roared out at her starter. Possibly because he was confused, the Pignite had attempted to launch another punch on Belo only to miss and make contact with the water, electrocuting himself in the process, knocking him out instantly. My sister's scream of rage as she recalled her starter was all I needed to know about how she was faring in this battle. To make things fair, I recalled Belo given that she still took a lot of damage from the missed Thunderpunch attack.

When I looked back at Maria, she was dodging the Gabite's attacks while trying to strike back. Realizing that she was now capable of flight, I had called out smiling "Maria! Take to the skies!" She seemed to hesitate a bit before floating upwards to have an easier time dodging attacks. But the Gabite and Hilda refused to admit defeat despite being unable to fly. "GABITE, END THIS WITH DRAGON CLAW ON THE HYDREIGON!" She had roared out.

"Maria, finish him!" was all she needed to hear from me. As the Gabite launched himself into the air to slash at her, Maria just looked straight down at him, pointed all three of her heads at Hilda's dragon and unleashed a gust of bluish-purple wind from all three heads that struck her dragon at virtually point blank range as the Gabite's right claw made contact with her chest. The result led to a massive explosion that forced my sister and I to cover our eyes from the brightness. When we looked back up, Hilda gasped in horror as her Gabite had fainted from the Dragonbreath attack.

Maria, on the other hand was completely unharmed from the explosion as she stretched her arms err, left and right necks out and roared **(again, think of the T-Rex roars from Jurassic Park)** in victory as the sound of thunder clashed behind her. Noticing the fainted Gabite falling she dived, grabbing him and out of respect placed Hilda's landshark before her and flew back towards me.

**Sonic The Hedgehog 2006: Event: You are My Companion**

As I commended Maria for winning the battle, I looked back at Hilda and told my still enraged sister "Sis, please understand. Pokémon are not too different from us. They are capable of displaying emotion like us. They can think freely like us. They need us and at the same time we need them." Looking at Maria and thinking about how fast she evolved, I couldn't help but think if this was due to her love for me.

"Love can be a form of power" I continued. "I hope you can realize that someday." And with that I walked back to the Pokémon Center to help my friends recover from the battle, leaving Hilda behind in the rain to think about what I told her. As I walked away, the rain had stopped, the clouds were clearing up and the evening sun started shining down…

_Hilda's POV_

Is this the right thing to do? Just leave my brother do such acts of perversion with his Milotic and Hydreigon along with any future Pokémon he catches? As much as I hate to admit it even to myself, Hilbert was right about everything he said. Our Pokémon are our friends, and as their friends we are expected to do everything possible to keep them happy. We are to commend them when we win a battle, and comfort them when we lose a battle. Recalling the Gabite I walked back into the Pokécenter to heal up my Pokémon from the loss. I can't help but feel amazed to an extent how fast his Hydreigon, Maria had evolved.

The thought that she evolved out of her having feelings for my brother still disgusts me, but thinking about it I should call up Dad because I strongly doubt that he would bother to let our parents know about this. As soon I got a room in the center, I let out Pignite and Gabite so they could get some sleep. Activating my Xtransceiver, I dialed in our father's number. When Dad appeared on the feed, I explained "Hey Dad. Just wanted to tell you something about Hilbert that just happened earlier."

"I already know, Hilda. Trinity told me she is going to talk with Hilbert about it later. Your mom and I really didn't want either you to know about this." I could only recoil in shock as my very father explained, "You see, when the both of us were trainers"…

**Pokémon Black and White: Pokémon Center**

**7:30 PM**

_Hilbert's POV_

When I got into the center at Striaton City, I was surprised at how few people were at the center. Perfect, I can book us a room for the night. After my girls recovered, I asked the Nurse for a room to which she responded gleefully, "I see you have a very special bond with your Pokémon. I have seen this many times with other trainers and their Pokémon. Don't worry, Hilbert we have special bedrooms to accommodate those needs."

Well that is a little interesting. The nurse escorted to a hallway where all of the bedrooms were. Past the bedrooms that were accessible to younger trainers, I then started seeing bedroom doors that had unique security panels with a keypad, a retina scanner and a small microphone that served as a voice recognition unit of sorts. It was kind of absurd to think that some trainers would need privacy to this kind of extreme if they were to spend a lot of time with their Pokémon. "The number password can be as long as you'd like" The Nurse explained. "And the other components are optional, but they help increase your privacy if you so wish. This only resets when you leave to the next city. Plus it's soundproof, so have fun with your girls…."

After thanking the Nurse, she returned to her position back at the front doors. Thinking about it, I might as well use all of the security protocols there. Looking at the keypad and remembering what the nurse said I started typing away.

"Let's see; 5...2...8...4...9...1" I whispered to myself. "Yeah, that should work for now." After pressing in a combination, I activated the retina scanner to get my eyes scanned. After utilizing the scanner, the VRU turned itself on. "Eh, Wynaut?" I thought out. Clearing my throat, I moved my face closer to the device and stated plainly, "Hilbert Thomas Anderson". And just like that I heard a clicking sound and the door swung open.

**I understand if this is really way too soon to place a warning, but there is a lemon up ahead. You all have been warned that read this chapter…. And don't say that I didn't warn you.**

Walking in, I was amazed by what was there. Inside the bedroom was a king size bed, an HDTV, a Blu-Ray Player for watching movies, a small table with three chairs and a bathroom large enough to help wash my Pokémon down. Placing a hand on the mattress I realized it was memory foam, so essentially it'd be not only great to sleep in, but it'll be impossible for me to get out of tomorrow morning. Right next to the bed was a Jacuzzi right next to the bed. I swear it is almost as if the nurses here are expecting me to get laid by a giant fish. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? ...

Looking at the bed and Jacuzzi, I just knew that Maria and Belo could use some Rest from the battle that we had earlier. Pulling out their respective balls, I sent the two out, Maria landing on the bed and Belo submerging herself into the Jacuzzi. Noticing how the both of them were eagerly staring at me smiling, I smiled too and said "Girls, I really should congratulate you both for everything that has happened today. And I was thinking"….. Before I could finish what I had to say our respective stomachs started growling all of a sudden. Looking at the time, I almost freaked out when I saw that it was almost 8:00. The three of us seriously skipped out on lunch?

Nothing to do about it about now, I guess. I explained, "Don't worry. I will get the food. The both of you can stay here and chat. What would either of you two like?" Belo said something about wanting some seaweed and peeled orange slices. While Maria wanted sweet potato fries and a rack of BBQ ribs. Weird choices, but they're my friends so I exited the room to grab dinner for the two.

_Maria's POV_

Still looking around and taking everything in, my newfound vision was possibly the greatest thing I could ever have. _"How do you like your ability to finally see?" _Looking at Belo, baffled by how much larger she was than me I responded happily to her _"I really love this!" _Grinning she asked, _"Remember this morning, when you said that you wish you knew how to express our feelings for him? Well, I think we already have the answer?"_

_"But Belo, I'm not sure now if Hilbert will accept me with what I have now become" _I responded as I looked down at myself.

_"Maria, you shouldn't be too doubtful about yourself. You really are a beautiful Pokémon, and having observed how Hilbert has acted around you he really cares for your wellbeing. Not to mention how he verbally defended you from his sister, I'm sure he is willing to mate with you now."_

_"I did say that we could share him, Belo. What about you?"_

_"I can wait for my turn, Maria. You have known Hilbert longer than I have so it's only fair that you share the night with him first." _Floating up to the Jacuzzi that Belo was residing in; I wrapped my arms around her and said, _"Thank you, Belo. You are the best". _Just then I heard the door click open.

_Hilbert's POV_

After grabbing dinner for Belo and Maria as well as a bottle of apple juice and three cans of root beer respectively, I just snagged a bacon cheeseburger with iceberg lettuce, caramelized onions, a side of fries and a can of Coca-Cola to drink. Walking back to the bedroom, I was surprised to see my two Dragons hugging each other. Possibly because of hearing me walk into the room, Belo and Maria just looked at me with surprise. I just had to tell them, "Hey girls. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The both sort of jumped off each other and simultaneously exclaimed blushing, _"Hilbert, this isn't what it looks like!"_

Handing them their dinners and drinks I responded smiling, "Ok, then." The two quickly thanked me for the food and dug in. As I unwrapped my meal, the three of us ate in silence. I had never been one for eating in absolute silence, so I pulled out my 5th gen model iPod Nano, a speaker to connect the iPod to, and tuned it to Crush 40's "I Am...All of Me". My girls looked at me confused by my song choice, but shrugged and quietly resumed their eating.

After all three of us finished eating, I helped the two clean their faces off, grabbed their plates as well as mine, and left the bedroom to throw the dishes away. It was really helpful that the hallway had an individual trash bin next to each bedroom door to deposit our garbage.

**Super Mario Galaxy: Space Junk Galaxy**

**9:00 PM**

_Belo's POV _

After Hilbert left the room, Maria still looked concerned about showing him how she really felt. She looked back at me and was about to tell me something but I quickly told her, _"You don't need to ask me anything, Maria. I know you are ready for this. Be courageous and go for it!" _When Hilbert returned into the room, I fully submerged myself into the Jacuzzi so that the two could have some privacy…..

_Hilbert's POV_

When I returned to the bedroom, I could see Belo diving into the Jacuzzi and assumed she went to bed for the night. Maria however was looking outside gazing at the stars. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was nervous about something. Removing my jacket and throwing it on a chair, I walked up to her side to look up at the stars with her.

"It's funny to think, Maria." I started off as she turned her gaze from the stars to me. "I have been your friend for about two years…. Despite your blindness, I had served in a way as your eyes, but at the same time you were "only really seeing" what I saw. But now that you finally possess your own vision, you can finally see everything without my assistance." As I said that, she had wrapped her arms and wings around me in a hug. I was amazed at how well I was still standing despite Maria's very drastic change in weight.

"At the same time, I should also thank you for being my friend for the last two years. I love you and Belo very much. If there is anything you wish, I refuse to say no." Without saying another word, she nudged me towards the bed. Now I know what she wants...

**WARNING! A LEMON HAS ARRIVED IN THIS STORY. IF YOU REALLY, REALLY DESPISE READING THESE KINDS OF SCENES IN A STORY, THEN PLEASE IGNORE WHAT IS UP AHEAD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

After I hopped onto the bed, she had propped herself onto me and we embraced. During our embrace, I started removing my clothing while she teased me by using her two heads to lick my torso and somewhat tickle me as well as rubbing her tail against my member which used Harden almost instantly from her touch. When she was done teasing me, she grabbed my now 7 inch dick with her tail and slowly placed it into her vagina. As she did so, I felt a resistance of sorts preventing me from going further.

Looking up at her and seeing her wince in pain I had to ask her "Maria, are you really sure that you want this?" Placing her head onto my left shoulder she had responded _"Hilbert, I'm ready. I want to feel you become one with me." _Anticipating that she could possibly scream out in pain (so that was why this bedroom was soundproof), I pressed further into Maria, destroying her virginity as well as mine then covered my ears, closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as she literally screamed out in pain **(once again, think of the T-Rex roars from Jurassic Park)**. In a sense I could almost feel her pain until her roaring had died out.

Once she stopped roaring, I felt her head on my chest as she said in a slight whisper almost jokingly, _"Well that was exhilarating. I am ready to continue." _I grabbed her hips and slowly moved my manhood out of her before thrusting back into her, my movements causing her to moan out in pleasure. Eventually she started to beg me to increase the pace and when I started to speed up my thrusts, Maria's moans had grown even louder. As I kept thrusting in and out of her, I couldn't help but wonder if my starter was really enjoying this or if she was secretly a masochist.

After at least possibly an hour had passed, my endurance was starting to dwindle and I could feel pressure starting to build up. Looking up Maria who too was starting to grow tired from our love making. Looking up at her I told her, "Maria I 'can't hold on much longer'. I am about to climax." She responded weakly, _"So am I, Hilbert. I wish to feel your seed flow into me". _As soon as she said that, I embraced her as I could feel my member started throbbing inside of her. The both of us moaned out in pleasure as I felt almost a pint of my "source code" exiting my body and entered hers, painting her insides white…

**OK, THE LEMON IS OVER. YOU CAN GET BACK TO READING THE STORY NOW.**

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Water Temple**

**10:30 PM**

As I removed myself from Maria, our fluids covering my hips, I hugged her again and told her, "Again, I should thank you for being my friend." She looked back at me and responded smiling, _"I am not the person you should be thanking, Hilbert. Rather it is Belo you should be thanking for making this possible". _After she said that, she had pecked me on the cheek before falling fast asleep on the bed. Looking at the Jacuzzi she was residing in I covered Maria with the bed sheets, and crawled inside to chat with Belo.

I almost fell asleep in the warmth of the water before she emerged from the depths asking at me with anticipation _"So, how'd it go?"_ Wrapping my arms around her, I responded "It went very well, Belo. I owe you one for helping Maria out."

_"Hilbert, really it was nothing. She did say something about sharing me with you, but we don't have to do this tonight."_

I was a little shocked by what she said. So that's what the two were talking about this morning. Despite my endurance faltering, I said "I understand, but at the same time I'd feel awful if I didn't repay you".

As I said that she wrapped herself around me, the feeling of thousands of individual scales grinding against my re-hardening manhood making me moan out in pleasure. Now I know why her species' ability is truly called Marvel Scale. She had responded with a seductive grin _"Very well, Hilbert. Just sit back and enjoy the ride"…_

**I HAD TO ADD ANOTHER LEMON INTO THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN, IF YOU DESPISE READING LEMONS, THEN PLEASE IGNORE WHAT IS UP AHEAD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

Doing what she said, I just let Belo have her way with me as she briefly grinded herself on me before she had planted my member into her opening, which was very close to where the cream color of her body was replaced with the red and blue pattern of her tail. She gasped slightly as I had penetrated her, but I was more surprised at how well she took the pain in comparison to Maria. I knew that Milotic were supposed to be very resilient Pokémon, but this was kind of absurd. After a few seconds had passed I told her, "I am ready whenever you are, Belo."

_"Ok, then" _she had moaned out. Soon I could feel her vaginal muscles grip my manhood like a vise, a sensation that caught me by surprise. My vision started to blur as those same muscles started to caress my member. Not to mention, because Belo had wrapped herself around me in the Jacuzzi, I in a sense was feeling the same sense of pleasure that was coursing through her body. Whenever she raised herself off of my member before thrusting it back in, I could almost feel all of her pleasure coursing through me. Unfortunately, I could also the urge to release more of my seed again.

Possibly sensing my urge to release, Belo cast a glance at me and had asked with a weak grin, _"Hilbert, you do realize that you cannot get either of us pregnant, no matter how many times we do this. You have nothing about."_ When she finished speaking she brought her face close to mine and we had embraced in another kiss before moaning out in our orgasms. I could only wonder if it was because of her having a much larger body than Maria, but when I climaxed, I felt possibly a gallon of my coding exit me to fill Belo.

**OK, THE SECOND LEMON SCENE IS OVER. YOU CAN READ THE STORY AS NORMAL.**

**11:30 PM**

After Belo and I used Recover, the both of us just sat in the Jacuzzi with her falling asleep from exhaustion. I saw Maria briefly wake up and crawl to me and Belo then wrap her arms around my chest before falling asleep again. Being literally surrounded by my two dragons, I whispered to the two out of breath, "You two are the best", as I too had fallen asleep.

**Pokémon Black and White: Entralink**

**Time unknown**

_"Hilbert, wake up"..._

While I was asleep, I heard a familiar voice that randomly beckoned me to wake up. Doing so, I noticed that I was no longer naked in the Jacuzzi with Belo and Maria at my side. Instead I was wearing black colored dress pants, and similarly colored socks as well as black Oxford style dress shoes. I was also wearing a navy blue single breasted trench coat with 4 buttons and flaps that stretched down at least 1 foot above my ankles, a pure blue dress shirt featuring a button-down collar, a black single breasted waistcoat with 5 buttons.

The attire I was wearing also even had a Fire Red necktie and I was wearing a unique pair of frameless sunglasses with circular lenses. Removing the sunglasses, I noticed that they appeared to clip onto my nose and stuck there until I removed them. Looking down at myself as well as looking around and seeing a few skyscrapers and trees, I realized that I was in what looked like the central plaza in Castelia City. Only question ran through my head. "How on earth did I get here?"

_"That is an easy answer, Hilbert. You didn't" _Said a feminine voice behind me. When I turned my head around, I saw a Gardevoir walking up to me. But something about her looked different from normal Gardevoir. She was wearing custom sunglasses with a weird arch that went over the lenses. And her dress was black in color when it should normally be white. When the Gardevoir got closer and removed her shades, I asked her "Trinity?"

_"Yes, Hilbert it is me" _She responded.

"That still doesn't answer how on earth I am here."

_"You don't seem to understand it, Hilbert. Physically you are still sleeping in Striaton City with your friends at you side. But mentally you are in an area of the Dream World that looks like Castelia City."_

"Did you say the Dream World?" I asked my mother's starter in shock.

_"Yes, you are in the Dream World. Normally humans cannot enter this space without some kind of mechanical assistance. I don't understand how it happened, but you found a way in without technological means."_

"So does it mean I am possibly the first person to actually enter the Dream World through some kind of psychological means, Trinity?"

_"Perhaps you are, Hilbert. But what I am here to tell you is that I am actually your father's starter. As for what you are wearing, I have a theory…. That you have become part of a prophecy involving the legends of Unova."_

Everything I just heard left me in shock. So I was in this Dream World, Trinity was never my mother's starter. And I am supposedly part of an ancient prophecy. How can this get any more absurd?

She grinned, having read my mind and continued_ "Oh it just gets more amusing, Hilbert. Before he met your mom your father and I were also in a relationship similar to what you are in with your Hydreigon and Milotic, as well as any the Pokémon you catch in the future"._

"Wait. Did you just say any Pokémon that I catch in the future?"

She had quickly changed the subject saying _"That's not what matters, Hilbert. What matters are the legends that have been passed down for thousands of years by the people Unova since its inception." _She walked closer to me and started to explain to me one of the many legends of Unova….

_Unown POV_

**Sonic The Hedgehog 2006: Event: Mephile's Temptation**

As I watch Hilbert and that Gardevoir converse of Unova's legends, there is so much she is saying that is indeed the truth. But at the same time some of the things she is saying are wrong. Indeed people can enter the Dream World with the use of man-made technology. But only a few special people do not need the tech to enter the Dream World that only Pokémon could enter.

Previously I was the only one that could do this. But now that I see Hilbert here in this world, I can only think it's due to that disgusting and perverse bond he now shares with his friends. But perhaps it may also be because he too is being called upon by destiny like am. The legends of Unova tell of two brothers that created the Unova region with the power of two dragons, one of fire and one of lightning.

Noting how he is wearing a blue trench coat and a red tie in this world, yet here I wear a jet black suit with a three button jacket, and an Electric Blue necktie complete with a pair of sunglasses with a unique design of octagonal lenses, I see it now. Watching him slowly discover his Hidden Power and unleash a column of fire into the sky, I clenched my left fist and watched it glow blue with electricity. Looking back at Hilbert I can only say one thing to you, Mr. Anderson. Someday the fate of all of Unova and the Pokémon living here will rest in either your hands in conjunction with her power, or my hands in conjunction with his power…

**Sega Nesquik: Again, I am sorry about how long it took to update this story. There's been a lot going on where I live. I am probably being too apologetic, but I also am sorry for disappointing any readers that didn't want to see any lemons in this story. I just hope I added enough warnings in this chapter. At the same time to writers that didn't want lemons in this story, I understand your reasons for refusing to add lemons.**

**On a lighter note I wish to say thank you to everybody. More specifically I wish to say thank you to writers Dude 492, ChakorRuelle, Snivy0105, Hipster Butterfree, stormgreywolf, jukesman54, and Supahlolman9. You all have been inspirations to me for my writing.**

**Beleza: Anything else you wish to throw in, Nesquik?**

**SN: Right. I am currently on both a Profile Pic and a cover art for this story. I really would love to know what most writers do for making their Profile Pictures as well as cover arts. **

**Beleza: If anyone has questions, free to PM us.**

**SN: Also free to guess any references I have made in this story.**

**Update:**

**Well everybody, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I have it already thought out how I want this story to continue. I'm also working a retelling of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. **

**The bad news? Well, my grades at college are trapped somewhere in the Distortion World, so I have to take a break from writing until my grades improve. I really am sorry to disappoint everyone that really loves reading what is here for this story. But no matter what, I will return to continue this story.**


End file.
